Archer
is the eighth episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Synopsis Yusuke must discover a way to control the hyper-senses of his new Green form while trying to prevent Mika from bringing herself to a tragic end over her father's death. Plot As Yusuke is overwhelmed by his senses, Me-Badjisu-Ba watches, and is stopped from landing the finishing blow due to him noticing that his bracelet is missing. Yusuke then turns into Growing Form, and collapses as Ichijo runs in, towards Yusuke. Yushima Tenjin, 1:39 p.m. Sakurako gets a call from Ichijo, who apologizes for the sudden call, but is interrupted by Yusuke, who excitedly announces to her that he turned green, and that he could see and hear and hear very well. On the other end of the line, Ichijo wrestles the phone away from Yusuke, who had stolen it so that he could gush about Pegasus form to Sakurako, and asks if there was anything about a green warrior or something that could fly in the texts. She then tells the pair that Mika went missing, so she may have difficulty translating in the meantime. Ichijo then takes Yusuke to Tsubaki. Ra-Baruba-De asks Me-Badjisu-Ba how his gegeru is proceeding, but then asks what happened to his bracelet. He blames Zu-Gooma-Gu, who Ra-Baruba-De then hits. She then declares that Me-Badjisu-Ba will need to redo his kills after handing him a new bracelet. He plans to the group that he will kill Kuuga. Kantou University Hospital, 2:07 p.m. Tsubaki notices that Yusuke probably consumed a lot of power while in Pegasus form, which is why he turned back into Growing form. He comments that the Amadan changed, but seems to be slowly recovering, and suggests not transforming for another 2 hours. Ichijo then comes in from a phone conversation to relay the information the police received about Mika. Yusuke then says he’ll deal with it, due to him not being able to transform for the next 2 hours. After he leaves, Tsubaki tells Ichijo that he has a good partner. Tamasaburo calls Sakurako and asks where Yusuke went, then asks again if she had any partners that she could hook Yusuke up with, and then mentions that he’s starting a new menu. She replies that she’s busy. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 2:28 p.m. Jean, Sakurako, and Mika’s mother see Yusuke enter the room, who then reassures her mother that he’ll find her, and requests that Sakurako continue looking for texts referencing a green warrior. Chiba-Police Science Research Institute, 2:42 p.m. Ichijo tells Enokida that he tried to predict a pattern based on the Gurongi’s behavior, but its movements changed, and he is looking for a new method to track it. Enokida tells him that a weather station caught Unidentified Lifeform #3’s ultrasonic waves with its equipment, so the department obtained a similar device so that they could potentially track it again. She then says that Unidentified Lifeform #14 emits a specific frequency, and that she’s creating a new weapon based on the smoke from the incident with Unidentified Lifeform #6. Mika is seen again at a bus station, looking solemnly at a picture of her and her father when she was a child, and then boards a bus. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 3:08 p.m. Sakurako is looking for clues regarding the green warrior as Jean apologizes to Mika’s mother. Sakurako says that it’ll be okay, since she trusts Yusuke not to lie about bringing her back. Bay Coast Road, 3:14 p.m. Yusuke rides along the road as Ichijo attempts to track Unidentified Lifeform #14 with the weather equipment. As Unidentified Lifeform #14 is about to strike, Ichijo pushes the victim out of the way. He then gets a call from Sakurako, who says that she didn’t find anything about a green or flying form, but found a phrase that read “he knows where the evildoers lie, even from afar. Like a gale, he’s a warrior that shoots down evil.” Mika stops in front of a railroad crossing and sadly watches as trains roll past. Meanwhile, Yusuke continues searching the nearby beaches for Mika. Me-Badjisu-Ba notices Yusuke, and moves to attack. Ichijo notices this and attempts to warn him, but is unable to because he is away from the Trychaser as tries to find Mika, who is watching the ocean. She remembers her father, who made her a necklace out of shells on the beach. Yusuke then finds her because he assumed she would head to one of the beaches where the pink shells are found. He then asks if she thinks she could make a stone skip on the ocean six or seven times in a row. She says it’s impossible. Yusuke then successfully does it, and tells her to have faith, and that her father is probably watching over her. Me-Badjisu-Ba is directly over Yusuke at this point, and Ichijo looks for it and finds both him and Mika, and warns Yusuke. He then transforms into Pegasus form, and Ichijo tosses him his gun, which transforms into a bow when Pegasus form touches it. Using Pegasus form’s hearing, he manages to catch Unidentified Lifeform #14’s stinger in midair, then shoot the Gurongi, killing it. Once the battle is over, Mika apologizes for worrying them. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Pegasus Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 6, . *Following Pegasus Form's debut in the previous episode, this episode features the first appearance of its weapon, the Pegasus Bowgun, and the first use of its finisher, Blast Pegasus. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 2 features episodes 5-8. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 2, DVD cover 81qKhuXa0yL SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes